


Wonderland

by Avanalae



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Tim is Alice, based perhaps more on American McGee's Alice, kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: He belongs to Wonderland, and Wonderland is his.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2013.

.

_Alice, dear Alice_

_We’re waiting, all waiting_

_Whose blood is that, Alice?_

_Whose blood stains your lovely hands?_

_

.

Tim stares blankly down at the shards on the floor. The glass had slipped from his hand and shattered, spilling water and glass across the floor and his feet.

He felt no need to move, however. He just stared… Stared and remembered.

.

_

_Falling, falling_

_Will I break?_

_Will it end?_

_Falling, falling_

_

.

Eventually, he snaps out of it and cleaned up the mess, cutting himself a few times and always pausing to stare at the welling drops of blood.

.

_

_Bloody Alice_

_What happened to those people, Alice?_

_Where are they?_

_Whose blood is that, Alice?_

_

.

Once finished cleaning, Tim sticks the two wounded fingers in his mouth and sucks.

.

_

_Whose blood is that, Alice?_

_

.

He’d never truly been alone. Not since he was very young. His first companion had come to him on his 4th birthday.

He had come and explained things to Tim. He talked to him and he taught him.

His first friend.

His closest companion.

“Chessure, it is good to see you again.”

The cat sitting on the wall grins, an unnatural expression for a normal feline, but this creature was anything but normal.

“Alice,” the cat hisses, “We miss you.”

Tim nods. “I apologize. I was foolish to think that becoming a vigilante would leave me much free time.”

A long and sleek black tail swishes to the side – Tim notes that he’s taken the form of an elegant black cat this time. “It was indeed unusually foolish for you to think such things. But the past is the past for a reason, Alice. Focus more on the future or you will find yourself falling once more.”

“Must you always be so cryptic, Cat?”

A hissing chuckle is his response.

“Come now, child. I cannot give you all the answers.”

_

No one knows what Tim truly is. He’s made sure of that.

Only a few times has he slipped.

Like when he first met Jervis Tetch as Robin.

How  _dare_ that  _fool_ call himself by that title?!

How  _dare_ he drag such a thing through the  _filth_ of his actions?!

He had nearly snapped several things that night.

But Bruce had thankfully only taken it as his youth and inexperience. While that did not please him, it was better than any other option.

He disappeared that night, to go talk to the  _ _real__  one who comforted him and soothed his anger, offering him his favorite tea.

.

_

_Where have you been, Alice?_

_Wonderland is falling, falling_

_Blood and ruin flood the lands_

_Come back to us, Ali_

_._

_****We miss you** ** _

____ _

__._ _


End file.
